I Lived
by PlasticAngel
Summary: Life, like love is unpredictable, full of surprises, and sometimes will make you laugh and cry at the same time. Faberry. AN: There's always a first time, and first times usually suck but is worth giving a try.
1. The Beginning

People at school bully her because they think she is weird. She is the type of girl who loves to wear animal-printed sweaters, plaid skirts and argyle knee-high socks. People also laugh at her every time she opens her mouth. They don't see her as someone who speaks her mind. Also, no one wants to be with her because she is too loud. Whenever she has a good idea in mind, she will make sure everyone will hear it and someone with a mind like hers could understand it. Despite all of these, she's never _alone_. She is everyone's target at school. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the popular ones, even the geeks – never leave her alone. They make her life in school miserable but challenging at the same. Though people like these exist, she is still confident in what is she doing. She's one of the school's most talented singer, she's running for valedictorian and she's also the captain of their school's Glee Club. Rachel Berry is always at the bottom of the school's pyramid but that doesn't stop her to give up and not live her dreams.

The only place that Rachel feels safe is at their house. She lives with her dads, Leroy and Hiram, who are both successful lawyers. They are always there to love and support Rachel. They've been contemplating on visiting Rachel's school to talk to the principal regarding the bullying (they are lawyers after all) that has been happening to Rachel, but the latter begged them not to do it because according to Rachel, she can take care of herself. They don't want to break Rachel's trust so they followed her despite the pain they feel every time they see their daughter comes home from school sad.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rachel cried herself to sleep like she always does.<p>

Rachel was awoken by a throbbing headache that sends a buzzing sound to her ears. She thought that maybe it's just because of too much crying before she fell asleep. This was the first time she felt this kind of pain though. She glanced at her alarm and saw that it was just minutes after midnight. She tiptoed outside her room not to disturb her sleeping fathers and went to grab some water in the fridge. She was hoping that the pain would go away. When she returned to her room, the silence is too loud for her. It is deafening her. And the throbbing headache is not pulsating. She tried to cover her ears with the pillow because the pain just worsens whenever she tosses and turns. Her head felt so heavy and suddenly, everything went dark. The last thing she saw before everything went blank is the time on her alarm clock – 03:03AM.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't hear her alarm went off in the morning, which is the reason why she is cramming to fix her things and reach school before the bell rings.<p>

"Good morning, sweetie. I didn't know you are still here. I thought you already left." Leroy said kissing her forehead.

"I had a rough night daddy, but I'm fine." Rachel said not to worry her daddy. "I'll just grab the apple and eat it on the way to school. See you later. Love you." She kissed him on the cheeks and grabbed her car keys.

When she reached school, Rachel hurriedly went to her locker and took her books. Rachel didn't notice that someone is standing behind her so when she turned around, she bumped into that someone causing her books to fall on the floor. "What a great way to start my day." She thought.

"I am sorry. It was an accident." Rachel said while picking up her things. The moment she looked up, she dropped again the books that she had just picked. Standing in front of her is none other than Quinn Fabray - head cheerleader, most beautiful girl in McKinley High, respected by everyone, **the** ice queen. No one messes with Quinn Fabray.

Hazel eyes connected to brown eyes.

"Don't be. As what you've said, it was an accident." Quinn said kneeling on the floor, picking up the books.

Rachel was stunned. She didn't expect this kind of gesture from Quinn. She was always the victim of Quinn's wrath. She's not supposed to help her. Quinn's supposed to scream at her, slap her or maybe call her names. Rachel is a loser after all.

Quinn handed her the books. Rachel was about to thank her when two cheerleaders came. They were Santana - the latina who is known for giving sarcastic remarks, and Brittany - blonde hair, sweet and innocent; Quinn's bestfriends.

"Hey Q! Did you just exchange a conversation with manhands?" Santana said.

"No need to call names, S, and I'm just helping _Rachel_. It's my fault that I bumped into her looking for you and Britt." Quinn replied. Santana crunched her brows.

"Since when do you help losers? You are one of their tormentors and now," Santana was cut by Quinn.

"Just drop it, S. No one asks me what or not to do." Quinn said leaving Santana dumbfounded.

"That was mean, Santana. There's nothing wrong with what Quinn just did." Brittany said. She's the sweet one of the three. Rachel wondered how she could stand Santana.

"Are you two coming or not?" Quinn said when she noticed they didn't leave their place.

Rachel couldn't believe what had just happened. Quinn just defended her from Santana. Of all people, Rachel least expected Quinn to do such thing especially for her. This was something new for her. Although they are in same Glee Club, they never really had a proper conversation. Well, except when they try to stop her from ranting too much. Rachel was lost in her thoughts when she heard the bell ring signaling first period is about to start.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel went to sleep smiling. Quinn is not so bad after all.<p> 


	2. The Middle of the Beginning

The headache came back again while Rachel was walking in the hallway on her way to the choir room. Rachel's head felt heavy that it is about to explode. The ringing in her ears grew louder as well as there's a slight change with her vision. Rachel tried to shrug it off. She did deep breathing exercises to ease what she was feeling. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through the mouth. Somehow, it made her feel better. Rachel increased her pace when suddenly she felt dizzy and nauseous. Instead of heading to the choir room, she made a turn to nearest toilet. She's reaching her destination when a group of football players blocked her way.

"There's a hobbit that seemed to be lost," David Karofsky, the gangster wannabe of McKinley High, said while encouraging the other jocks to support him. "I feel like I'm up for a slushie." The jocks cheered as one of them handed Karofsky a cherry-flavored slushie.

"I bet red would look good on you." The idiots laughed and high-fived each other.

Rachel didn't really pay attention to what they are about to do. She just wished that whatever their plan is, they should get on with it or else Rachel will just pour her gut out in the hallway and that is kind of more embarrassing.

David Karofsky raised his hand and about to throw the slushie towards Rachel when Quinn grabbed the cup away from him and poured it over his head.

"You just made a terrible decision the moment you targeted _Rachel_." Quinn looked at the football players as well as the crowds that had gathered. "There will be no bullying from now on. The slushie attacks are going to be ceased unless it is directed to some idiot who is going to attempt one."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't be such a good girl Quinn. You are far from being one." Karofsky is furious and grinned when he saw Quinn looked hurt. "Did I hit a nerve princess?"

Quinn held her head high not feeling defeated and looked directly at David's eye. Santana and Brittany stood beside Quinn anticipating a brawl.

"Look idiot, I don't have to explain myself to you. It's none of your concern and you won't understand it anyway. If I were you, I'd just run to the toilet and clean myself because seeing you right now makes me want to throw another slushie towards you again." Quinn said with venom.

Feeling humiliated, Karofsky left leaving Quinn a threat. "You'll pay for this Fabray!"

* * *

><p>No one noticed Rachel. While Quinn and Karofsky were having their argument, Rachel silently slid herself on the wall. She was sweating profusely and her hands were cold and clammy.<p>

"Q, I need some help here." Santana said as she held Rachel.

"Rachel! What happened, S?" Quinn squinted her eyes as she saw Rachel as pale as paper. "If something happens to her, I will never forgive Karofsky."

"I also have no idea. I just saw her in that state." Santana looked terrified.

"Can you and Britt help me bring her to the clinic?"

"We are more willing to help Q." Brittany and Santana let Rachel's arms wrap around their shoulders while Quinn's clearing the hallway from all the nosy people.

"Quinn…" Rachel said in a whisper then she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke to an unfamiliar room. The walls are white and the lights are bright. She gently opened her eyes to get a clearer view. She felt a little okay now though the heaviness in her head is still there.<p>

"You are in the school's clinic. Santana and I brought you here when she found you about to pass out in the hallway. How are you feeling now?" Rachel followed the soothing voice that belonged to Quinn.

"I don't know what really happened. One moment I had this pounding headache and the next thing I know is that I'm already feeling hot and cold and everything went blurry." Rachel said.

"The nurse told me that maybe, you are exhausted that's why you're body couldn't carry any more load leading you to fatigue then this." Quinn explained.

"I'm a little bit better now. Thank you Quinn. For this and for saving me from Karofsky." Rachel is not familiar to this kind of conversation but she owes Quinn her life.

"Don't mention it and Karofsky is another story. For now, I will bring you home if you'll let me so that you could rest." Quinn was really concerned of Rachel's well being.

"You have done enough, Quinn. I'll just call my dad to pick me up." It's not that Rachel doesn't trust Quinn. She just made Quinn skip her classes just to look out for her and she couldn't afford to trouble Quinn anymore.

"Nonsense. I'm glad that I'm the one who's helping you. I'm Quinn Fabray and I don't take no for an answer. So please, just don't be stubborn now and let me take you home." Quinn pouted and displayed a puppy dog eyes.

Rachel gave up and reached for Quinn's hand that's already reaching for her. Rachel felt surreal. It seemed like a drastic change. It was only last week that Quinn was scaring the crap out of her, and now, they talk as if they are bestfriends. Not that Rachel is complaining but she likes this side of Quinn. The Quinn that is full of concern, helpful, carefree and happy.

* * *

><p>When they reached Rachel's house Quinn handed Rachel her bag. Quinn carried if for her because (Quinn's words), it is heavy and she wouldn't want Rachel to hurt some more.<p>

"Get a lot of rest, Rachel. I hope you will be okay soon." Quinn said.

"Thank you Quinn. I think I couldn't repay you for this." Rachel said shyly.

"You've thanked me enough. And I did a lot of mistakes in the past, especially to you. I hope you it is still not too late for me to fix what I had done wrong. But for now, please get better so that I'd be able to experience what's it like to be friends with Rachel Berry." Quinn left Rachel stunned.

"I'll be heading home. Tell your headache not to visit you tonight or ever so you could sleep well. Otherwise, call me, I'll keep you company."

* * *

><p>Rachel was processing the events that had happened. She couldn't believe how Quinn defended her, how she took care of her, and how she showed concern for her. The last words of Quinn before leaving also confused Rachel because Rachel doesn't even have Quinn's number.<p>

After taking a hot shower, Rachel was ready to end her day. She took her phone inside her bag to check whether someone in Glee club messaged her. Before she could read the messages, she felt a post-it stuck behind her phone.

"Whenever you are in pain or couldn't sleep, even if it's in the middle of the night, call me. I'm here for you. – Quinn."

Rachel smiled at the thought of Quinn's idea of sharing her number. Rachel immediately programmed Quinn's number under the name Miracle.

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes past 3 in the morning when Rachel was awoken by another excruciating pain in her head. It's as if something was drilling a hole in her skull. Her heartbeat was racing and her open window blowing cool air aggravated to the pain. She tried to stand to get out of her room but she couldn't manage to do it. She let herself fall from her bed and crawled to reach for the door. She felt so helpless. She was crying and was asking for a miracle that someone could give her some help. After 30 minutes of struggling, Rachel was exhausted. She screamed through the pain hoping her dads would hear her.<p> 


	3. The End of the Beginning

"The brain is a soft, spongy mass of tissue that directs us to choose what to do like talking and walking, and the things that our body does without thinking like breathing. It is also in charge of our senses as well as our memory, emotions, and personality."

Rachel was sitting with her fathers intently listening to what the doctor is discussing. When her dads found her curled up on her bedroom floor, they hurriedly brought her to the hospital. It has been weeks that they've noticed that something might be wrong with Rachel. Rachel's always the cheery one in front of the dining table but lately, she looked like she's carrying something heavy inside. There was a time when Leroy got out of his room in the middle to night and found Rachel sitting on the couch trying to massage her forehead.

"Are you alright there, baby girl? What are you doing outside at this hour?" Leroy casually asked Rachel not scaring the girl.

"I just drank water daddy. I don't feel like going back to my room yet. Everything is fine." Rachel faked her smile to cover up the pain that she was feeling.

Leroy who was not fully convinced by Rachel's reasoning when he left his daughter and went back to his room. Leroy talked to Hiram about him hearing Rachel cry at night and he'd always get the same reply, "Lee, your daughter is a teenager. It's normal for them to cry. Don't tell me you haven't cried in your teenage days?" Then he'd drop the topic.

Now, that they are aware that something might be wrong with their daughter, they try to blame themselves for being too busy and more focused with work.

"We can run a couple of tests to know more about the condition of Rachel." Dr. Daniels, a surgeon specialized in Neurology said. "I'll make an appointment for her to undergo MRI which would show us detailed images of areas inside her head."

"How about school? I still have a lot of things to do. The Glee club, they are expecting me to be more active now that Nationals is nearing. I couldn't miss school." Rachel was devastated of what she was currently hearing.

"Sweetie, it will just for a few days. After these tests, everything will be all right and you can go back to school. We are not happy that you will be absent for a few days but this is more important." Hiram said.

"But dad…"

"No buts, sweetie. Please let us help you."

Feeling defeated, Rachel slumped her back on the chair. "Let's get on with this then."

* * *

><p>It has been 3 days since Rachel was admitted in the hospital. The doctor told her that she is not allowed to make strenuous activities that include singing and dancing for the moment. She missed being at school though. Rachel didn't inform anyone what was happening to her though she received messages from Kurt and Finn asking her if she is alright. She told them that she is fine and that there's just something she and her dads need to figure out at the moment. Rachel finished reading the book <em>Catcher in the Rye<em> on her second day in the hospital. She loved the story even if she read the book for the nth time. Rachel tried to keep herself occupied by listening to instrumental music. It somehow helped her sooth her mind. Still, the headache doesn't go away. It keeps on coming back usually in the morning.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt really bored lying on the hospital bed. She thought about what Quinn said to her in the note. She picked her phone and scrolled her contacts. She hesitated at first but when she found "Miracle", she hit the send message button instead of call.<p>

**Hi Quinn! This is Rachel. I'm sorry for interrupting you for whatever you are doing. It's Friday night after all. I saw the note. Sorry it took me a long time to have the guts to message you. Also, I'm sorry that I keep on saying sorry. **

Rachel closed her eyes and hit send button. She still guarded herself and didn't get her hopes up. It's Quinn who she's messaging in the first place. It made her sleepy waiting for Quinn to reply so she laid her phone on the cardiac table. Rachel's about to doze off then her phone lit up.

_Hello Rachel! Are you still up? – Q_

As soon as Rachel read the message, she couldn't help but smile. Before she could reply, she received another message from Quinn.

_I was out for dinner with Santana and Brittany and I didn't pay attention to my phone. How are you? I haven't seen you at school for a week. I went to your house but it seems like no one is there. Is everything okay? – Q_

Rachel admired the way Quinn texts.

**Hi again **** Yes, I am still up. How did your dinner go? My dads and I are just handling something. It's nothing serious though. I am fine, thank you for asking.**

_The dinner went well. It was a bit loud since there's Santana's presence but other than that, I enjoyed the rest of the night. How's the headache going? _

**I can imagine you three feeling ecstatic. As for the headache, it comes and goes but I can manage it.**

As much as Rachel enjoys texting Quinn, she wanted to cut their conversation short because she's feeling tired. Her body clock also changed lately. Rachel also needs to rest to prepare herself for the test results of the procedures that she had undergone.

**I don't really want to do this but I'll head up to bed first. I had a long day and it drained my energy. Thank you for the time. Goodnight Quinn.**

_Go to rest, Rachel. I hope there will be no headaches tonight. Sleep well gold star. Thank you for completing my day. _

Rachel smiled at the nickname that Quinn gave her. The change in Quinn's approach towards her still confused Rachel but at this moment, she tried to not question what the other girl was showing her. Rachel was happy that within her sixteen years of existence, someone showed concern for her aside from her fathers. Rachel found a friend in Quinn.

* * *

><p>Rachel was screaming when the nurses went to her room. She was curled up in bed and profusely sweating despite the air condition. When the nurses are approaching her, she had seizures. The nurses placed her on flat position and turned her head onto the side. They stayed with Rachel until the seizure stopped.<p>

"It's so painful and I am so tired." Rachel said while looking at the bright light in the ceiling.


	4. The Middle

Quinn Lucy Fabray was the sweetest girl known in their family while growing up. She's this bubbly young girl that her parents and sister love. Quinn and her sister, Frannie, shared the most beautiful sisterly bonding. There is a big difference in their age gap but that did not become a hindrance to keep them apart. Instead, it drew them closer to one another. Frannie was Quinn's role model. She taught her how to be independent at a young age, how to interact with other people, and most especially how to stand up for herself. She introduced her to the cruelty of the world as well as the wonderful side of it. Frannie is so beautiful but she has a heart of gold. She didn't use her fame to control people. Instead, she used her voice to stop all forms of bullying in her school. People adored her, her classmates and friends respected her. Frannie was a sister anyone would wish they could have.

When Quinn was celebrating her 13th birthday, Frannie who is already 18 gave her a necklace as a gift. It was a gold heart-shaped locket pendant with their pictures locked inside.

"Frannie, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much!" Quinn embraced her sister in a tight hug.

"Wear that so you won't miss me when I'm away since I'm going to college and we won't see each other that often. You will always be my favorite sister."

"But I'm your only sister." Quinn pouted.

"Of course you are. Now go to sleep kiddo before mom knows that I'm still keeping you awake." They hugged again and Frannie kissed Quinn's forehead. "I'll always be here for you. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Frannie."

That was the last sisterly bonding they had.

When Frannie was driving in New Haven on her way to Yale, she met an accident. She died before she could reach college and before she could share more of her goodness to other people.

* * *

><p>The Fabrays were devastated of what had happened. As years go by, Russell and Judy Fabray recovered from the loss of their daughter but their youngest daughter, Quinn, was the one who was affected the most. For four years, Quinn maintained her blunt affect, her being a bitch to everyone, and stood up as being the person who doesn't know how to care and to love. Quinn was so mad at how cruel the world is. She asked why it has to be Frannie and not those bad people that made the world not happy to live in. Quinn made her exterior personality as a front to cover up what she was really feeling inside.<p>

It has been four years that Quinn sleeps with the locket clutched in her hand. Quinn will dream of Frannie every night. It's through her dreams that she could communicate with her sister.

* * *

><p>Quinn had a lonng day at school. She has been carrying the pressure all day regarding her college applications plus she has to deal with her "minions" at school. She's sitting now at the back bleacher in the choir room listening to Rachel Berry talk about Nationals. The latter worsened what she was feeling throughout the day.<p>

"This is not always about you Rachel! Who cares about that stupid Nationals. We will not going to win it anyway. So stop wasting our time!" Quinn snapped at Rachel shutting the poor girl in the middle of her ramblings. It made everyone look at her; even Santana was caught off guard.

"I understand that we are all having a rough day Quinn. It's not only you who is graduating. I didn't mean to add up to what you are going through. I suggest that you take a break and leave this room before -"

Quinn didn't let Rachel finish her rants. She stood and stormed out the room. Santana and Brittany followed her.

"What was that Q? I may not be the best person but that was rude. The girl is just trying to do her job." Santana questioned her angry friend.

"I don't need this right now, S. So if you'll just lecture me please leave me alone."

"Come on, Q. You need to rest. I'll drive you home." As Quinn's best friend, Santana and Quinn grew up together. They were used to the personalities of one another. Santana is the only person who had seen Quinn cry.

"It's okay. You can go back inside," Quinn needs a moment alone. She hoped Santana would not push further. "Please take her with you B." Quinn went to her car and went home straight.

Quinn regretted what she did to Rachel. It's always like that. Everytime Quinn would do something wrong, she would cry it off at night. She doesn't want what she's becoming but putting up her bitchy façade is the only way people would see her as someone who is strong.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn dreamt of Frannie that night. They were sitting under the old tree where they used to play. Quinn's head was resting on Frannie's shoulder.<em>

_"I miss you, Quinnie. I miss seeing the smile in your face. How's my sunshine? Where's that bubbly little kid that I used to love? I don't like seeing you like this kiddo. I never taught you be who you are now." Frannie said comforting Quinn._

_"I miss you so much, Fran. If only I can just turn back the time, I would. I am like this because they took you away from me. I want you here Frannie." She diverted her attention to grass in front of her. She knows that Frannie's disappointed with her._

_"I am always here. I never left. Please don't blame the outside world and don't punish yourself for what happened. It was an accident Quinn. No one wished for it to happen. Everything happens for a reason, you have to know that."_

_"But it's so much different without you here. I know mom and dad are frustrated with me because I'm not the one they expected me to be. I am not like you. I couldn't be like you." She couldn't look at Frannie in the eye. She was a mess, a failure._

_"I'm nothing but a normal person trying to do good so that the people around me would do good too. I also have my flaws, kiddo but I make them as a lesson so that I'd know how to avoid them. Please don't be what you are now, kiddo. You are nothing like that. You are better than that. I know deep in that heart of yours resides the Quinn that is caring, loving, understanding and patient. Those are the things that would make you beautiful. Please don't let the cruelty of the world take that from you." She wanted to make her little sister understand that life isn't always sunshine and rainbows, but despite the darkness, there are always stars and a moon to make the world bright._

_"Everything seems so easy with you. I wish I could have that kind of positivity in life." Quinn continued to play with the grass that is in front of her._

_"I never stopped reaching out for you. I will always guide you to the right path. Let's us help each other, okay?" Frannie lifted Quinn's chin and looked at her in the eye._

_"Okay."_

_"First, you have to let go of all the hatred that you feel in your heart. It won't bring me back." Frannie smiled, "Once you've overcome it, try to build trust around people. By then you will learn how to love. And if you've got enough love, don't be afraid to share them. You'll never know how much change it will affect the lives of others especially those who need them. I'm not giving up on you, kiddo. I love you so much." She kissed Quinn's forehead and wiped the tears from her sister's eyes._

_"I love you so much Frannie."_

Tears are flowing from Quinn's eyes when she's awoken from her dream. She held onto the locket that Frannie gave her and kissed it and placed it in her chest just above her heart.

"I'll be a better person, Frannie. I'll make up to all the stupid things that I've done and ask forgiveness to the people that I've hurt. You are the only one who keeps me sane. I will never fail you."

* * *

><p>And in the morning, when Quinn went to school, while she was heading to her locker, that's where Rachel Berry accidentally bumped into her. And in that moment, Quinn applied what she had learned from Frannie. Accidents happen, it was unintentional, so she must control her anger, accept the apology and let it go. It was a shock to Rachel, but it was a huge step to Quinn.<p> 


End file.
